List of people from Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles
This is a list of people who live or lived in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles. * J. J. Abrams – director, screenwriter and creator of Alias and Lost (graduate of Palisades Charter High School) * Ben Affleck – actor and director * Eddie Albert – actor, past honorary mayor * Judd Apatow – director, and wife Leslie Mann * James Arness – actor known as Marshal Matt Dillon on CBS' Gunsmoke * Lionel Atwill – actor"LIONEL ATWILL, 61, NOTED ACTOR, DIES; Veteran of Stage and Screen Made London Debut in 1904 -Star in Shaw, Pinero." The New York Times. Tuesday April 23, 1946. * Dan Aykroyd – actor, and wife Donna Dixon * James Robert Baker – writer (committed suicide in his Pacific Palisades home in 1997) * Mel Blanc – voice actor, past honorary mayor * Richard Boone – actor (Have Gun - Will Travel)Rasmussen, Cecilia. "L.A. THEN AND NOW; In this blaze, fame couldn't stop the flames; Wealth brought no privilege in the Bel-Air/Brentwood fire of 1961, which burned nearly 500 homes worth $30 million." Los Angeles Times. November 5, 2006. California Metro B2. * Kobe Bryant – NBA player * Francis X. Bushman – silent film star"Francis X. Bushman Of Silent Films Dies; Francis X. Bushman, Actor, Dies at 83." The New York Times. August 24, 1966. * Chris Carter – writer, director, producer (The X-Files) * Chevy Chase – actor, comedian, past honorary mayorGraham, Nancy. "In Title Only Honorary Mayors Enhance Hometown Images." Los Angeles Times. May 18, 1986. Page 1, Westside. * Tommy Chong – actor, comedian (one half of the comedy duo Cheech & Chong) * Martin Cohan – television writer and producer, creator of Who's the Boss? * Stephen Collins – actor, 7th Heaven * Bert Convy – actor, game show host, past honorary mayor * Yvonne Craig – actress * Denise Crosby – actresshttps://www.thedoctorsmovie.com/denise-crosby * Billy Crystal – actor and comedian, current co-honorary mayor, along with his wife, Janice. * Jamie Lee Curtis – actress * Matt Damon – actor * Larry David – Seinfeld co-creator and star-creator of Curb Your Enthusiasm * Geena Davis – actress, producer, activist * Patti Davis – actress, daughter of Nancy and Ronald Reagan; describes growing up in the Palisades in her memoirs, including The Long Goodbye * Dom DeLuise – actor, past honorary mayor * Vlade Divac – NBA player * Donna Dixon – actress, and husband Dan AykroydBrenoff, Ann. "Dan Aykroyd's Palisades palace." Los Angeles Times. April 27, 2008. Retrieved on November 25, 2008. * Alden Ehrenreich – actor * Nanette Fabray – actress, singer, past honorary mayor * Lion Feuchtwanger – German writer * Buckminster Fuller – inventor (lived in Pacific Palisades until his death in 1983 at age 87) * Jennifer Garner – actress * John Goodman – actor * Peter Graves – actor, past honorary mayor * Brad Grey – producer and CEO of Paramount Pictures * Christopher Guest – actor and director * Steve Guttenberg – actor, past honorary mayor * Brad Hall – actor * Johnny Hallyday – singer * Tom Hanks – actor * Goldie Hawn – actress * Joseph Morgan Henninger – artist and illustratorhttp://www.californiaartclub.org/history/cac%20presidents/henninger.shtml * Jennifer Love Hewitt – actress, television producer and director, singer/songwriter and author * Arthur Hill – actor * Emile Hirsch – actor * Oskar Homolka – actor * Anthony Hopkins – actor, past honorary mayor * Max Horkheimer – German philosopher of critical theory and the Frankfurt school * Kate Hudson – actress * Sylvia Juncosa – guitarist * Karen Kane – fashion designer * Stephen Kanner – modernist architect and co-founder of the A+D Museum * Diane Keaton – actress * Konrad Kellen – intelligence analyst and author * Nicole Kidman – actress * Ted Knight – actor, past honorary mayor * Lorenzo Lamas – actor, martial artist and reality show participant * Carole Landis – actress"Movie Star Suicide In California." The Hartford Courant. July 6, 1948. * Joe Lando – actor * Sugar Ray Leonard – boxer, current honorary mayor * Jerry Lewis – comedian, actor, director, and past honorary mayor * Shelley Long – actress * Julia Louis-Dreyfus – actress * Mike Love – band member of Beach Boys * Gavin MacLeod – actor, past honorary mayor * Leslie Mann – actress, and husband Judd Apatow * Thomas Mann – Nobel Prize-winning German novelisthttp://www.palisadespost.com/content/index.cfm?Story_ID=3067 * Walter Matthau – actor, past honorary mayor * John Mayer – singer * Doug McClure – actor, past honorary mayor * Ted McGinley – actor * Patrick McGoohan – actor * Nancy Meyers – director, writer, producer * Henry Miller – author * Poppy Montgomery – actress * Rita Moreno – singer, dancer and multiple award-winning actress, past honorary mayorGarcia, Kenneth J. "Pacific Palisades Begins Shuttle Service Downtown." Los Angeles Times. December 8, 1988. * Jon Moscot – American-Israeli major league baseball pitcher (Cincinnati Reds) * Michael Newman – actor, lifeguard, firefighterPolakovic, Gary. "VENTURA COUNTY NEWS; Sanctuary Study Lets Public Get Its Feet Wet; Oceanography: As a one-person submarine explores the depths of Channel Island waters, te chnology brings the action to the surface." Los Angeles Times. May 28, 1999. Metro Part B 1. "Back aboard a boat, youths crowded around Michael Newman of Pacific Palisades, a certified lifeguard, diver and star of TV's Baywatch, for photos.." * Randy Newman – musician, singer/songwriter, and film composer * Stevie Nicks – singer * Conan O'Brien – talk show host, moved to Pacific Palisades in 2012 * Chris O'Donnell – actor * Amy O'Neill – former actress * Paul N.J. Ottosson – three-time Oscar-winning sound designer * Jack Owens – singer and songwriter of the 1940s, honorary mayor of Pacific Palisades in 1955 * Brad Paisley – country singer * Alexandra Paul – actress and activist * Anthony Quinn – actor * John Raitt – actor, father of singer Bonnie Raitt * Ronald Reagan – 40th President of the United States, governor and actor * Joan Rivers – comedian (owned a home here as well as in New York) * Karl L. Rundberg (1899–1969) – Los Angeles City Council member * Kurt Russell – actorLeitereg, N. J. (2017, February 18). Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn let go of longtime Pacific Palisades home. Retrieved March 23, 2019, from https://www.latimes.com/business/realestate/hot-property/la-fi-hp-hotprop-20170218-story.html * Bob Saget – actor, comedian, past honorary mayorHonorary Mayors. (n.d.). Retrieved March 23, 2019, from https://palisadeschamber.com/about/honorary-mayors/ * Sabrina Scharf – actress and anti-pollution activist; wife of Bob SchillerSabrina Schiller--Her Crusade for Clean Air Creates a Whirlwind * Bob Schiller – television writer * Geoff Schwartz – NFL football player * Mitchell Schwartz – NFL football player * Arnold Schwarzenegger – actor and former governorRyon, R. (2003, June 22). Hasta la vista, Pacific Palisades. Retrieved March 24, 2019, from https://www.latimes.com/archives/la-xpm-2003-jun-22-re-hotprop22-story.html * Vin Scully – baseball announcer (Los Angeles Dodgers) * Derek Shearer – professor at Occidental College and former United States Ambassador to Finland, lives here as of 2009"Brooke Shearer dies at 58; former journalist, personal aide to Hillary Clinton." Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on August 6, 2014. * Martin Short and actress-wife Nancy Dolman (Soap) – lived in Pacific Palisades, past honorary mayor * Maria Shriver – television journalist * Sam Simon – writer, producer * Alan Smolinisky – entrepreneur, real estate investor, owner of the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Palisadian-Post newspaper * Evan Spiegel – co-founder and CEO of the American multinational technology and social media company Snap Inc. * Steven Spielberg – director, producer"Steven Spielberg". Forbes. Retrieved January 15, 2015. * Robert Stoller – psychiatrist and author * Hilary Swank – actress * Thelma Todd – actress, found dead in her car in 1935 at Palisades home, above Roadside Cafe she operated on Pacific Coast Highway * William J. Tuttle – Hollywood makeup artist * Vivian Vance – actress, past honorary mayor * Michael Waltman – actor * Adam West – actor, past honorary mayor * James Whale – director of horror films such as Dracula and Frankenstein * Matty Whitmore – contestant on reality TV show Survivor: Gabon * Kimberly Williams – actress * Dennis Wilson – Beach Boys band member * Rita Wilson – actor * James Worthy – basketball player and TV commentator References * Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles